Red with a star
by Kimi2x
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia! Vietnam continues to go to meetings. She made new friends and enjoys to do random things!
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

**Author's notes:** **My first Fan fiction** (**Vietnam = different character (My own) not the 1 in the show) Vietnam's name is Kim-Ly Thai, chapters 2,3, etc. is better then the first so please continue reading. **

Vietnam goes to the meeting with all the other nations...

"Ok! So... any one know how to deal vith italys tomato boxes?" Germany says.

"Hey Italy... may i borrow 20 boxes?" I said.

Italy yells "Sure!"

Vietnam slowly gets up and makes pasta.

After one hour...

"I made pasta! Everyone can have!" I announced.

Italy shouts out "YAAAAAAAAY!"

Germany makes that -_- face.

Everyone gathers to eat pasta.

"Aru! This is good :3" China says.

"Thanks!" I said smiling.

China and Vietnam are good friends since a few years ago... (Flash back)

When Vietnam was new to the countries she was shy. "Oh you must be Vietnam!" China says looking at her. "Yes..." I replied. "My name is China, you can ask me anything if you need help". Vietnam nods and thinks "Oh...thats nice of him". Then they started to hang out at meetings. (Back to present)

"Wow dude this is good!" America says happily "Waaaaay better then Englands scones! Hahahaha!" America teased. "Shut up America! Your so mean! That recipe was from my mom!" England says annoyed

"Hahahaha dude whatever its still really bad" America says.

England is now strangling America...

"They are so immature!" China sighs shaking his head.

"Yep" I nod my head.

Italy shouts out "PAAAASSSSTTTTAAAAA YUM!" Romano eats his pasta with lots of tomatoes.

"At least they like it" ^^ Vietnam says, "Yeah of course your great at cooking" China says to Vietnam.

"Thank you!" I said happily. "So... vhat about the rest of ze boxes?" Germany says.

"I don't know..." o_o I said with confusion. "You better take care of this mess, Italy!" Germany yells.

"I will, I will! Don't a worry!" :D Italy says happily. Italy starts cleaning up his tomato boxes.

France tells America guys "Hey no fighting! We are in a meeting" *France sparkles*

"Psch! Who cares!" America says as hes strangling England. "HEEEY!" England shouts kicking America.

"I'am not getting involved..." France sighs as he leaves. Germany shouts "STOP FIGHTING!"

America and England both look up and stop. -_ - England stares at America. America stares back -_-

China asks "Is the meeting over now...?" Germany responds "I guess... ok dismissed!" Everyone walks out.

"Ugh... I'am tired" Vietnam says as she walks slowly to sit down on a grassy hill. "I know" China replies.

They both sit down on the grassy hill. "I hope theres no meeting tomorrow" I said.

"Yeah, sometimes it's pointless" China says. All of the sudden Italy comes charging in and shouts out "YAY! NO MEETING TOMORROW!" O_o "Wow Italy... you run fast" I said surprised. "Yep! Because I like to run away!" Italy says happily. "Of course..." ^^ China says. Japan walks in and asks Italy "So... what should we do today...?" "Lets eat pasta!" Italy says, dragging Japan with him, "Byeeee China and Vietnam!" They both wave at Italy confused. "Wow that was random" I looked at them confused. "Yeah very strange..." o_o China says.

"Well since theres no meeting tomorrow we should do something" :D I suggested. "Yeah! Something fun" China says. I lie on the grass and take a nap. China starts to fall asleep also.

...After several hours...

I slowly get up. "That meeting really made me tired..." -_- then I look at China.

Thinking: "Oh hes alseep, i'll wait" After 5 minutes of waiting... China gets up. "Oh your awake already? Sorry if i kept you waiting" China says. "Oh don't worry! It's ok! I just got up a few minutes ago" I told him. "Ok! Thats good" ^^ China says relived. I look at the sky and it darkens.

"Oh shit, its that late already..." -_- I said in a tired voice. "I guess so..." China says. The two start walking home. "Bye China! See ya!" I wave my hand in the air. "Bye Vietnam!" He says as he goes to his house. Vietnam enters her house and takes a shower. Then she gets ready to sleep.

**When I posted this chapter, it deleted the faces I typed out in the story so ignore anything that looks strange. I am still new to this ^^**


	2. Free from a meeting

Chapter 2 Free from a meeting

**Authors notes: The movie is a lot like fatal frame. My faces that I make in the story might get deleted when I post it so ignore anything that looks strange. I kind of suck at writing…**

(The next day) It's 12:00 p.m. and the alarm clock goes off. I hit it and it stops beeping. I walk to the kitchen lazily to eat a banana and then get ready. I walked outside and I see China waving at me so I waved back happily and motioned my hand to come here. He walked over and said "Hi! What will we do today, aru?" "Watch a scary movie from Japan?" I asked. "Sure!" He replied. "Come in my house then" I opened the door for him. "Thank you!" China enters. "No problem!" I got out the scary movie and then I put it in the T.v. The movie starts… A bunch of people is exploring this huge manor and then all of a sudden some freaky evil looking ghost appear out of no where attacking the people! "Oh snap!" I said watching the screen. "I hope those people won't die" O_O China said being a bit nervous. One of the people from the group got this spell tag then threw it at the ghost and the ghost dies. "Yay!" I said with relief. China is now more relaxed. Now the movie shows what is happening outside the manor. As random people pass by a demon slashes a bunch of people's heads off. "Eeeeeeewwwwww, so now they have demons too!" I covered my eyes a bit. "Blech!" XP China says as he is watching. So now the movie shows what the group of people are doing in the manor. They split up, trying to find what will calm the ghosts down but they don't know what caused the demons to appear… The group travels threw a bunch of rooms. Ghost battle! A bunch of ghosts start to attack. They defend themselves with the spell tags! "This is entertaining, aru!" China is watching the battle intensely. "Yeah!" I said in agreement. The ghosts attack the guy with their claws. The guy is badly injured but finishes the ghosts off with spell tags! "Awwwwwwww" I said slowly with a sad face, China makes a sad face too agreeing with me. Then the main character named Derek explores this creepy cramped hallway… it is super silent. I stare at the screen because it's dark in the movie. All of a sudden… an eerie loud screech came out and there was that scary ghost lady walking on fours coming super fast! "AAAHHHH HOLY SHIIIIITTTT!" I yelled hiding behind China. "EEEWWWW CREEPY SCARY LADY THAT'S HIDEOUS, ARU!" China yells, China was about to hide behind me until he noticed I was hiding behind him so he hugged my arm instead out of fear. I would have blushed but I was too scared to do so because of the movie. Then that lady's head turned to the side. "Eeeewwwww!" I said twitching my eye. China wasn't looking because of that ghosts ugly face. In the movie Derek freaked out because she came out of no were and she was creepy! He fell backwards trying to throw a spell tag at the lady but it missed. Then she slashes him with her claws and strangles him. O_O "wow" I said softly. Then he finally defeated the ghost and continued to explore the manor. The movie shows this other girl named Rena and she found this strange portal. She closed the portal with a switch and now the demons stopped attacking and vanished. So now the demon problem was solved but not the ghost problem… then all of a sudden this giant ghost with a bunch of butcher knifes appeared. Rena threw some spell tags but it did not do much damage. The ghost attacks with it's knifes and now she is badly injured. "I hope she survives! Aru!" "Yeah!" I said in agreement. But latter on she died. "That is so sad…" I said putting my head down. China nods slowly. After seeing a bunch of bloody scenes and the final battle a few people in the group died but they finally helped the ghost's souls set free then the credits appeared. I was hiding behind the couch peeking slowly while China was hiding under the table. "It's done!" I said putting the disk away in its case. "Yay! That movie was very scary and I am glad it wasn't crappy one aru" he slowly came out from hiding and stood up. "Do we have a meeting tomorrow?" I asked hoping that we don't. "I don't know, we could ask England or some one, would you like to look for them aru?" China asked. "Sure! I replied" We went outside looking for any person near by. I spotted America so I shouted "Hey! America!" Then he looked and came over and said "Yo! What's up?" while eating his hamburger. "Do we have a meeting tomorrow?" I asked. "Yeah pro-munch-ba-chew-bly" He said while eating. "Aru! I can't really understand you" China looks at America -_- "Hahahaha! I know my grammar is awesome! But fine I will stop eating my hamburger then, so yeah we probably have one tomorrow but don't worry! The hero will be there! Hahahaha! See ya!" America says walking home. "That was nice…" -_- I said. "Yeah. Well I will be going home now! That was fun and I hope we can hang out more aru!" China said happily. "Yeah and ok bye!" I said with a smile. "Bye!" China waves his hand walking home. I went back in my house and started cleaning.

**Please review and stuff! ^^**


	3. I will be a tutor

Chapter 3 I will be a tutor

**Author's notes: I'am bad at organizing my chapters, sorry if it's hard to read**

After I cleaned my house I went to sleep...

The next day...

"So how's the global hero going America?" Germany asked. "Dude! It's going good! Japan, Canada and I are finishing it!" America said brightly. "Good" Germany replied.

"Lets finish it!" America starts looking at the blue prints. Canada sighs as he helps America and Japan just quietly helps.

I look down at the table with a bored look. Then Italy pokes me "Hi! Vietnam! What do you think about their project?"

"It's good I guess... I hope it can actually help the world." I replied. "I'am sure it will! After all Japan is helping! Veeee~!" Italy looks at Japan waving. Japan looks and waves back slowly and then gets back to helping.

"Oh yeah! Good point" I said hoping that he will make it work and improves America's plans.

"So any one vith other ideas or plans to help global varming?" Germany asks the rest of the other nations.

They stop and think for a while...

I slowly raise my hand. Germany points at me "Ok vhat's the idea?"

"Turn off all lights when you're not using them and also use paper bags instead of plastic bags for food and stuff." I said hoping that I did not sound like an idiot.

"Hmmm good!" Germany looks at the other nations. They shake their head and are thinking more.

"Are we just going to sit here and think aru?" China asks. "Vell I guess I vill give you guys one hour to think then" Germany replies. "Seriously?" I said with a tired look.

Germany nods his head with a serious look. -_- I sighed.

"So what are you going to do tomorrow Vietnam?" China asks me.

"Hmmm... I don't know" I said with a pondering face. "What are your plans?" I asked.

"Oh a meeting with England guys aru" China replies. "Those western countries...aru" He added.

I nodded in agreement.

After one whole hour passed... -_-

"Ok so no one has any new ideas?" Germany looks at the other nations.

They shake their heads with bored faces.

"Fine... dismissed" He announces. Everyone rushes out of the door except for America, Canada and Japan.

"I have to get ready for the meeting because I know those western countries won't be prepared with plans aru" China sadly looks at me.

"Oh it's ok! Don't worry! We can do stuff the day after your meeting" I smiled at him.

"Oh ok! Thanks Vietnam, bye!" He says walking and smiles back.

"Bye!" I felt happy that I made him feel better.

As I walked to my house I saw Poland with a bunch of other nations. They took advantage of him in battle because... he had no strategies. So I walked over and gave the other nations an angry look and they walked away slowly. "What were you guys fighting about...?" I asked.

"Uh like who's country is better so I said I would put the polish law on them and change their capitals into Warsaw but then they got angry and yeah..." He said looking spaced out.

(**Vietnam is friends with Poland since weeks ago! I am going to skip the flash back because I am lazy but if u want to know how they met I guess I could type that out in the next chapter XD**)

"Since I'am doing nothing tomorrow, how about I tutor you!" I said suddenly.

"What?" He replied. "Yes I will come to your house in the afternoon don't worry, you will thank me in the future and bring Liet. too XD" I hope this works... I thought to myself.

"Yay Liet.!" He said looking more happy. "I guess I could like try to learn" He said looking bored now.

"I know it sounds boring but it's suppose to help you!" I said with a sad face.

"Ok ok, well I am goanna like go back to my house bye!" He leaves.

I enter my mansion it is behind my regular sized house a bit far away, If you are wondering why I have 2 homes it's because I like lots of space and I need to fill in the extra rooms with stuff. Details: It has a big room and many more extra rooms and very nice furniture with a shiny kitchen and a nice view. My room looks very Asian :D. One day I will invite my friends to my mansion when it's finished or not XD. I went in my room and got ready to sleep for the next day.

**I will add more details to the house latter if I remember.**


	4. Cake helps!

Chapter 4 (Cake helps!)

**Oh snap! Excuse me for my forgetfulness but I forgot to describe what Vietnam looks like. Wow I am so smart and it's the forth chapter already, some how I wish I could re do this story. Anyway she has black long hair and has side bangs that cover her forehead but short enough to show her eyebrows and dark brown eyes.**

In the past when Vietnam first met Poland…

Vietnam was selling her special cinnamon at a stand.

"Hey Liet.! Lets like buy cinnamon! It sounds good! I want to like try it on cake and ice cream!" Poland said with excitement.

"Fine" Lithuania replied. So they waited in line and when it was their turn, Poland hid behind Lithuania because Vietnam was considered a "Stranger" back then.

So then Vietnam had a really confused face. "Oh no need to be scared! Vietnam is a nice person." Lithuania said.

"You should get to know her," he also added. "I don't know…" Poland said softly.

Vietnam just stood their confused and finally asked, "Is that your friend Lithuania?"

"Ye"- Lithuania got cut off by Poland saying "Yes! In fact we are best friends!"

Then he hid behind Lithuania again. "Well that's nice!" Vietnam said while getting cinnamon.

She got two bottles and said "Here! You can have it for free"

Poland slowly takes her kind offer and said "Thanks" Very softly.

"See, she is nice." Lithuania pointed out. Poland just nodded slowly. "Thanks! We are going to go now, bye!" Lithuania walks away with Poland. "Bye!" Vietnam replies.

After that day there was a meeting and they got to know each other better. Soon after weeks passed by Vietnam got to know that Poland is not shy at all and can be a bit loud at times.

Present:

The next day… at 12:00 P.m.

I woke up, got ready and gathered my textbooks and walked outside to go to Poland's house.

When I arrived I knocked on the door. Poland opens the door "I think your like late" Green eyes staring at me with a confused look.

"Uh I never set a specific time to be here…" I said slowly. "Just like come in already" He waved his hand.

I walked in seeing Lithuania sitting on the couch. He must have wanted to see Poland learn something I thought to myself. "Ok then! You are going to learn about war and how to memorize things" I set my textbooks on the table and wrote on the chalkboard about training.

"Why do I like need to learn this stuff when I already know?" Poland questioned me. "Well I want you to improve so it helps you in the future" I pushed a textbook towards him.

"Try to read at least one forth of the book or less and tell me what it is about so far" I sat down by the chalkboard waiting for him to read.

"Fine…" He replied and started reading. Lithuania had a surprised look on his face. Oh wow! He's actually reading that's good… he thought to himself.

I was glad that he was reading so I drew random animals on the side of the chalkboard to kill time.

(10 minutes latter)

Poland picks up a pencil and starts playing with it. I turn my head around and said "Could you start reading again, soon? Sorry I know you are bored but I am trying to help you" I said with a serious and honest face.

"Meh, Ok I'll like try" he puts the pencil down and slowly starts reading again.

"Would learning be more fun if I backed you a cake?" I asked. Poland's eyes brightened and he shouted "YES IT TOTALLY WOULD!"

"All right then I will bake a cake for you right now, but please read in return" I walked in the kitchen.

"Of course I will like start reading now!" He gets more focused. Lithuania seems more surprised now and watches Poland read. I decided to make a chiffon cake. So I brought out all the ingredients, I also left money on the counter because I was using Poland's food / ingredients for the cake.

Mean while when I was busy making the cake, Poland kept reading.

(10 minutes latter…)

"Ok I put it in the oven and I think it will be ready in a hour or less" I sit back down by the chalkboard.

"Also I left money on your counter so yeah it's all good" I added.

"Wow! Like thanks!" He said quickly looking up and then back down at the book.

Lithuania stood up and walked over. "Wow this is amazing he doesn't read books much" Lithuania was amazed that he was actually reading something important.

"Anything is like possible, Liet!" Poland said happily and then started to read again.

I nodded my head in agreement.

(1 hour passed…)

I brought out the chiffon cake and started to put vanilla frosting on it with strawberries.

"Okay I am like finished!" Poland shouted and could not wait for the cake.

"All right, before eating, what was the book about?" I asked hoping he remembered.

"It was like about uh having a strong army and being a good leader, strategies about battle" He stares at me impatiently.

"Good job! That's pretty good, but I will make sure you can memorize anything next time, well here is your cake"

I gave it a piece to him on a plate with a fork. Poland took it really quickly and started eating.

"IT'S SO LIKE TOTALLY DELICIOUS! LIET YOU HAVE TO TRY SOME!" He yelled loudly.

I covered my ears with a surprised look. "Wow it's that good?" I said, really surprised.

"YES" He said loudly with a happy face. "Well that's good! At least I don't suck" I replied. Lithuania just stood there because of Poland's loudness. Poland got a plate and put some of the Chiffon cake on it with a fork waving it in front of Lithuania's face. "Hello?" Poland said looking at him. "Uh… thanks" Lithuania said, slowly taking it.

Lithuania took a bite of the cake. "Oh! This is very good!" He said happily.

"I know right?" Poland says and starts to eat the rest of the cake. "Hey, Vietnam your not going to try your like super delicious cake?" Poland stares at me with a surprised look.

"Nope! I can make more latter at home, no worries it's all yours." I replied.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! THANKS! Your like awesome!" He happily takes more cake.

"No problem." ^^ I said. "Anyway when should I come back?" I asked.

"Like maybe two days from now and I'll bring Liet too!" A bright excited look spread across his face.

"Okay! Well I am going to go! Bye, see ya latter!" I gathered my textbooks and walked outside.

"Bye!" Poland and Lithuania said waving. I waved back too and started to walk back to my house.

(Mean while at China's meeting…)

"Dude! I am going to be the hero!" America says proudly.

"Uh… So what will we do about the Axis powers?" England asks, ignoring America.

"I think we should see what they are up to, aru" China announces to the group.

"O-ho-ho I will spy on them with my gorgeous chicky, Pierre!" France sparkles with his bird.

Peep peep! Pierre chirps on France's shoulder. "Ah! Comfy chair!" Russia sits on Buzzbie's chair.

England shouts out "Wait! Don't!" But it was too late and Russia's evil aura broke the chair.

"My plan is ruined…" England puts his head down. Russia finds a new chair to sit on.

"Ah! Not as comfy but oh well!" Russia says happily sitting on his chair. I wanted to kill America… England thought to himself. "O-ho-ho-ho I will spy tomorrow or something, yes?" France pets Pierre. "Sure" The group replied.

"I am going to draw the plan!" America takes chalk and starts drawing on the board.

(10 minutes latter…) "That looks terrible! It doesn't even look like us!" England stares at America.

"I bet you're just jealous that I am a better drawer then you!" America stares back at England.

"I should be the drawer since I am so beautiful!" France glitters in the light. "NO WAY!" England shouts.

The three start fighting. "This is hopeless, aru, I am going" China says leaving the room.

"Wow kumajiro, nobody noticed I was even here…" Canada says softly. "Who are you?" The bear asks his own owner.

"I am Canada!" Canada replies. Soon every one went home and got to sleep.


	5. Gaming time!

Chapter 5 (Gaming time!)

The next day… I got ready and went outside of the house.

China came walking up to me saying "Hello, aru". "Hi!" I replied back happily.

Then I ask, "Would you like to play halo 3?" "Sure!" He said looking happy. Then we both enter my house.

"Okay lets play Halo live!" I said being very excited. "Okay, aru!" China sits down on the couch.

We both got our Xbox controllers and started playing. I was on the same team as China!

Which was the red team, well the color did not matter since it was picked randomly.

The game started and I picked up a sniper rifle and a full rod gun. Then China had a power sword and a shotgun.

We were teamed up with a bunch of random people and Turkey! Turkey was being ninja and assonated four blue

Guys already. So then I snipped two people with headshots. China killed six people already with his sword and stuck

Grenades on them. Wow! He was ninja too! "Wow China your so ninja!" I said with amazement. "Thanks, aru" A slight blush came to him. We got back to playing the game quickly and I blasted a group of people with my full rod gun.

We were having so much fun until… "Hi Vietnam!" Italy pops up out of no were. "HOLY CRAP WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" I shouted with surprise. "WOW! ARU!" China looks really surprised too. Luckily the game was on pause.

"Your door was open!" Italy points at the open door. Damn it… next time I should lock my doors more often, I thought to myself. "Any way Germany wants you guys at the meeting that will start soon!" Italy continues.

"What's the point, aru? These meetings are mostly pointless" China points out, which is true.

"I don't know but if you guys don't come, Germany will get very angry so come on!"

Italy runs to the door waiting for us. "Fine" I turned off the Xbox and slowly walked out the door with China.

Now the three of us head to the meeting. "I wasn't expecting a meeting today so we will play halo again soon."

I said hoping that Germany wouldn't make more meetings. "Me too, aru and ok!" He said looking happier.

For some reason it looked like Italy was studying us… "Uh… Italy what are you doing?"

I looked at him with a strange look on my face. "Nothing! Veh~!" He said looking like he was hiding something.

"Okay then…" I still stared at him with a confused look. Then we finally arrived at the meeting hall.

"Germany, Germany!" Italy runs to him shouting, "I brought them!" Germany looked at Italy with a tired look.

"Thanks…" He replied. "Yay! I feel so accomplished!" Italy said proudly. We sat down with the rest of the nations.

"Okay! I heard that Japan and America finished the project!" Germany announces.

"Yes, it is complete, I have to save the seasons, I don't want them to change" Japan says with a serious face.

"It's going to be a success because I am the hero!" America says proudly. "Well see about that" Germany stares

at America. The global hero is now in space, absorbing the exhaust and other stuff so the atmosphere will

be cleaner. Italy went by America guys talking. I feel asleep fast because I was so bored. South Korea

comes by Japan and poked him. "Don't touch me! Do you know how awkward that was?" Japan slaps

his hand away. "Aw! Come on Japan I just poked you!" South Korea attempts to poke him again.

"Don't touch me… I don't like being touched" Japan sounded annoyed. "Fine I will bother some one else"

South Korea searches the room. Next he pokes China. "What are you doing South Korea, aru? This is a meeting no poking during meetings." He sighs. "Why do you guys have to be boring?" South Korea continues to poke China.

"You are the only immature eastern country I know, aru, please poke after the meeting at least" He dodges

South Korea's pokes. "Meh…" South Korea stopped poking and wonders off.

"When is this meeting over Germany?" Italy asks. "In five minutes I guess…" He replies.

"Ok!" Italy runs off. (5 minutes latter…)

I wake up because of the loud noise coming from America guys. They were fighting again…

"The meeting is now over!" Germany announces. Everyone walked out of the meeting room.

"Lets get some pasta Germany!" Italy tries to drag Germany with him. "Fine" Germany follows Italy.

Japan walks quickly away to avoid South Korea. Everyone went home so I waved bye to China and he waves back.

I entered my house very sleepy like and slept in my room.

The next day…

I am teaching Poland how to memorize things. "Study this map and then 10 minutes latter draw the map without looking" I gave him a small map. Poland slowly looks at the map. (10 minutes latter…)

I gave him a blank piece of paper to draw on and he starts drawing. After he drew the map I compared it to the original one. He got 8/10 countries right! "Wow good job! You improved a lot!" I said happily. "Yeah!" Lithuania agreed smiling.

"Thanks!" Poland said feeling proud. "Well I am going to go play halo 3! Any one want to come?" I asked.

"Yeah like me and Liet will come and kick ass!" Poland was excited. "Sure" Lithuania said rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay!" I walked out of the house and they followed. When I almost reached my home I saw China!

So I went over to him and asked "Hey! Do you want to play halo 3 with us?"

"Sure, aru!" He replied. "Yay! Follow me then!" I continued to walk to my house.

We entered my house and I turned on the Xbox "Lets play halo live!" I put on the headphone to speaker so everyone can hear. The game starts and we are on the red team again. I was running around assassinating some of the blue team.

"Hey who's on the blue team?" I asked. "Dude! Is that Vietnam? It's me America and England!" America spoke

through the headphone. "Yes this is Vietnam plus China, Poland and Lithuania is here!" I said.

"You Western Countries are going down, aru!" China head shots America in the game.

"Dude! Not cool!" America shouted. "America! We have to beat them!" England throws a grenade at a bunch of explosives and unfortunately I was in the explosion and died. Then I respawned in the game. "Yeah! We have to win England!"

America punches China and then China punches back. Poland came from behind and punched America and he

Respawns. "We are winning!" I pointed out to the score. Red team has 10 points and the blue team has 7 points.

(15 points to win) "Yay!" Poland says happily. "Aw dude England! We need to be ninja!" America sneaks behind Lithuania and assassins him.

"What the heck?" Lithuania was confused and did not know who killed him. "Don't worry Liet! I will like kill him!"

Poland shoots down America. I punched England and then England punched me. France joins the blue team!

"O-ho-ho I will help England and America because they are too weak" France walks around and sticks a grenade on

China. "Shut up France!" England said with irritation. "Yeah!" America agrees with England. "O-ho! I am so ninja" France says ignoring the both of them. "I will get them, aru" China gets out a rocket launcher and shots the three of them.

Lithuania joins in and head shots England. "I am so getting revenge!" England says. The battle rages on and now the scores are: Red team: 14 Blue team: 14. "Oh snap it's a tie for now!" I said gasping.

"Somebody break the tie! Quick!" America runs around. England chases me down but then I hid quickly.

When France wasn't looking Lithuania smashes him with a gravity hammer. The tie was broken!

"Not cool!" France said with disappointment. "DUDE!" America points out to the score. "DARN IT!" England shouts.

"Yaaaaaaaaay! Liet. Is like so awesome!" Poland jumps up and down. "Thanks!" Lithuania smiles.

"Take that Western countries, aru!" China proudly says. "Yeah!" I agreed with China.

"We will win next time!" England said. "Ok we are going to go! Bye!" America and England goes off the game.

"Me too" France does the same. "That was like so fun! We should like do this again sometime." Poland looks at us.

"Yeah!" I said happily. Both China and Lithuania nod their head in agreement smiling.

"Shall we go Poland?" Lithuania asks him. "Like ok" He replies walking out my house. "Bye!" They both say as they left.

I waved my hand good bye and China does the same. "I will go as well, aru, I will see you tomorrow" China says happily.

"Ok! See ya!" I said smiling. He leaves my house waving as he walks and I waved back. Then I moved a whole bunch of stuff to my mansion like a ninja for the rest of the day.


	6. Announcement from the author!

Chapter 6 Announcement:

I have been super busy with school and lots of honors home work and my chapter was supposed to come out 1 month ago or so. So I am going to put this story on hold for a long while. Then I will delete this message when I can finally finish my chapter. :'|


End file.
